Explanations
by winterhead123
Summary: Sarah and Jareth explain how they know each other to her parents. Will they believe them? What will happen to Sarah and Jareth in the future? Short one-shot. Sequel to Watcher. Please, read that one first or this one will make not make a lot of sense.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Labyrinth.

This is a Sequel of my other Labyrinth one-shot, Watcher. Please read that one first or this one wont make a lot of sense.

"_**Well…**__" _Sarah paused and looked up to Jareth. What should I say? She thought to herself. Jareth meet her eyes and shrugged, as if he had read her mind. She looked at her stepmother who stood there wide -eyed. I hope this does not get me sent to a mental hospital, she thought. Taking a deep breath she began. "A couple of months ago, when you Dad went out, I might have accidently wished for the Goblin King," She paused her eyes meeting Jareth's, "to take Toby away."

"What?" Both her stepmother and her father said. Her father had been walking up the stairs and had heard the Sarah's explanation. He opened the door wider so that could see over his wife's shoulder. His own eyes widened when he saw the man holding his daughter. Sarah sighed knowing she sounded crazy. Jareth chuckled causing Sarah to look at him as if he was crazy.

"I only did as she asked. I came and took him away, but when I did she swore that she didn't mean it." He smiled down at Sarah, amused by the memory.

"I didn't." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Spoke again, this time speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "He told me the only way I could get Tony back was if I beat his Labyrinth in thirteen hours, and I did." She smiled at which Jareth made a face.

"The only person in all of history to beat the Labyrinth." He muttered, slightly annoyed by this fact. Sarah smiled wider, amused.

"He sent us back and then you came home." Sarah said finishing the story. Jareth was somewhat surprised that she did not add their small argument before he sent her home with her brother. Both Jareth and Sarah looked at her parents waiting for them to talk. Karen looked shocked while Robert looked unbelieving.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm calling the police. Sarah, honey, come here." He said thrusting at his hand for her to grab. Sarah clung onto Jareth's cape and shook her head.

"No, Dad." She replied. Robert sighed and grabbed Sara's arm and tried to pull her away from the Goblin King.

"Sarah, he's crazy. Whatever he did to you, we'll fix it." He promised. With a fast movement, Jareth stepped forward and grabbed Sarah's father's arm, and gave him a warning glare.

"I'm not crazy, I did nothing to her, and you will remove your hand from her arm." He threatened. Robert's eyes widened, but still he did not let go of Sarah's arm. Karen thought for a moment. Robert may have, but she had not missed the love in Sarah's eyes as she talked at the man she clung onto. She, going against her better judgment, grabbed onto Robert's other arm and tugged. He, still not letting Sarah go, looked at his wife in shock.

"She loves him, Robert." Karen said as her only explanation. Sarah smiled at her stepmother who glad fully returned the smile. Robert sighed, let go of Sarah, and took a step back so that he was standing next to his wife. Jareth did the same to Sarah, standing by her side.

"Prove that this Labyrinth is real." Robert demanded Jareth. Jareth held up his hand, produced a crystal ball the same way that he had done for Sarah, and threw it to Robert who caught it instinctively. He looked into the ball, Karen stood on her tip toes, looking over her husband's shoulder.

Robert and Karen saw the same scene in the ball. It was of Sarah and Jareth, standing in the castle. Sarah was standing in front of him as Jareth held a crystal ball in his hand and then he offered into her. The next scene was off Robert and Karen out on a 'date', the same night that Sarah had accidentally wished her brother away. They both gasped, finally realizing that everything that Sarah had said was true. Robert gave Jareth back his crystal ball which disappeared the second it touched his hand.

Jareth noticed that the sun was almost up. The goblins would have a mental break down if they woke up to realize that their King was not there. That was a mistake that he only made once. He turned to Sarah and explained his leaving before kissing her one last time and leaving, in owl form, through the window, the same way he came in.

* * *

><p>Jareth continued to visit Sarah for at least three hours every day for a year until he purposed to her. Sarah was extremely happy and said yes. She truly loved the crazy King of the Goblins. Three months after his purpose to her, they got married in the underground. Jareth had invited Sarah's whole family. Karen was the matron of honor, Robert walked Sarah down the aisle, and Tony was the ring bearer.<p>

Two months after the weeding, Sarah became pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to a handsome baby boy and a beautiful twin girl. They named the boy Dustin and the girl Ally. Both of the children had powers which Jareth helped them with. Jareth was a good father and Sarah was a good mother.

**The End**


End file.
